


Tales from the Guild

by nandbren



Category: Foreigner Series - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandbren/pseuds/nandbren
Summary: This work is an attempted translation of a Guild instruction book for trainees.Note: Not for dissemination outside University grounds.





	Tales from the Guild

Once, while escorting a client on a trading mission to the Southern Island, the traders ship encountered an ocean storm. The ship foundered and when the skies had cleared, four people were left in a small rowboat. These were [Name Removed] [1] an important person; a Guildsman, only survivor of his aishi; a member of the Merchant's Guild; a member of the Messenger's Guild and a member of the Shipbuilders Guild.[2] The boat was within sight of land but had no oars and no sails. The water was clear and many [sharks][3] could be seen thronging in the waters below. 

The important person[4] said " We will not last long in this sea with these [sharks] around us, in this small boat. Therefore one of us must swim back to shore and tow us all in."

The representative of the Messenger's Guild spoke up and said "Nadi, in my guild, we have strong legs as we often run for many a mile to deliver messages. Baji-Naji, I will tow us to shore." Doing so, he cast off his coat and dove into the water. He took up the rope in his hands and gave a few powerful strokes with his feet. After the fourth, the boat had started to move towards the shore. The other members of the boat were quite encouraged by this. However, a [shark] had noticed the movement of his feet in the water. It swam swiftly up and plucked him off the rope. in no more than a minute, he was gone. 

The other members were quite shocked by this turn of events. Soon the boat had slowed and was once more still in the water.

The important person said, "We again require some person to tow us to shore. Baji-Naji, we are lighter, so we are not in as much danger as before, yet the [sharks] are still around us. When they have finished devouring our fellows, they may turn to us for a aperitif." 

The representative of the Shipbuilders Guild spoke up, saying "In this person's Guild, we work long hours sawing and hammering. The muscles of our arms have become well developed. I shall catch the rope in my mouth and swim towards shore." Doing so, he cast off his coat and dove into the water. He took up the rope in his mouth and gave a few powerful strokes with his arms. After the fourth, the boat had started to move closer to the shore. The other members of the boat were quite encouraged by this and shouted "Hai". However, a [shark] had noticed the movement of his arms in the water. It swam swiftly up and plucked him off the rope. in less than a minute, he was gone. 

The mood of the remaining survivors turned quite black. Finally, they roused from their gloom[5] to notice that the [sharks] had finished their repast and were now showing interest in the boat above. 

The representative of the Merchant's Guild spoke, saying "Not far off, my keen eyes can see a pair of oars floating. These are likely the same pair that were washed off this boat in the storm. While my arms are not as powerful as those of the Shipbuilders and my legs are not as developed as the Messengers, I am still in fine condition. Baji-Naji, I can reach them and cast them back towards the boat before being devoured." The important person was impressed at such determination and signaled agreement. 

He cast off his coat and dove into the water. Soon he had arrived at the oars. Taking them up, he started back. No sooner than he had done so, when a [shark] seized him by his feet and began slowly dragging him down. He cast the oars back towards the boat and was pulled under. The oars reached the boat, propelled by the force of his descent.

The oars fit firmly in the oarlocks. However, the Guildsman reminded his important person that as soon as they began to move, they would likely be pulled down and devoured. The important person asked his aishini what they should do, when they were so close to the shore and yet so far.

The Guildsman did not reply. Instead he dove out of the boat and down into the water, not even stopping to remove his coat. Horrified, the important person lay down at the bottom of the boat and waited for death. After a time, he noticed that the boat was moving. He put his head up cautiously, expecting to see one of the [sharks] wrapped around the boat. Instead, he saw his aishi holding on to the rear of the boat and kicking with his legs. The Guildsman asked the important person to use the oars to steer the boat. After a short time thereafter, they had arrived at the shore and were safely aground. 

They were not far from a country road[6] and walked to a village. Soon[7], they arrived at a quaint rural village and put up at a relatives estate. 

Having rested and eaten, while taking a glass of dimagi, the important person asked his aishi how he had not been devoured upon leaping from the boat.

With an arched eyebrow, he simply replied, "Biichi-ji".[8] 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] While it is unlikely this translation will ever be allowed off Mosphiera, the translator has decided to leave out this name entirely.  
> [2] This guild has not been encountered on the Mainland and may be either extinct or entirely fictional.  
> [3] This species has no cognate in Mosphieran, as the species dwells in deep ocean waters and has never been encountered by humans. While they have behaviours common to the Sharks of the Human Earth, they have more in common with the wi’itkitiin encountered on the Eastern Continent.  
> [4] This word is an older word, predating both ajii and nandi and its meaning is unclear.  
> [5] 'fatalistic mood'  
> [6] A footpath occasionally used by villagers to reach market  
> [7] Given the already long length of this translation, we have stepped over the travelogue of local sights, that while useful to historians, does nothing to add to the narrative.  
> [8] A more succinct translation may be 'Professional courtesy'.


End file.
